


Friday I'm in Love

by tiinyyjoong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I don't know how to put tags, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a The Cure song, M/M, Short & Sweet, Swearing, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiinyyjoong/pseuds/tiinyyjoong
Summary: Where Hopeless romantic Han Jisung meets the freshly-moved to campus Lee Minho and it takes him just five days to fall in love with him
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	1. Monday

Han Jisung has always been a hopeless romantic: he believes that you will meet the love of your life on Christmas Eve and that you will have your first kiss right on New Year's midnight with fireworks dancing in the background and other silly believes that come from the ridiculous amount of movies and dramas he has seen in his life.

He isin his second year of college with his trusted group of friends (his roommate Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin), he likes what he's studying - he's a music major - and he has decent grades, he even has received some compliments from his professor for his self produced songs. Everything is good but he misses something, well more precisely he misses someone.

Jisung has spent his whole life dreaming about love and romance and he had several crushes that had of course always stayed platonic.

"Honestly I feel like I'll die alone, no one will notice I'm dead until weeks later when the landlord will knock at my door for the rent," Jisung said playing with his sweater paws.

"Well, that was not dramatic at all," Felix rebutted, used to his roommate's daily complaints about his love life.

"It may sound dramatic but it also sounds like the truth, my dear friend."

Felix was about to reply when they heard someone knocking at their door, so Jisung went to see who was, which made Felix thankful that he could have a break from what it was probably going to be an awfully long conversation about how Jisung was so full of love but no one was ready to accept it.

The person who knocked at their door was a guy that Jisung had never seen before, he was a little bit taller than him, dark brown hair parted in the middle showing a part of his forehead, big dark brown eyes, and an amazingly sharp jawline. "Hi! You must be Bang Chan?" the guy said with a polite smile. "I-I think you knocked at the wrong door,there's no Bang Chan here. Only Han Jisung and Lee Felix" _But I can be Bang Chan If you want, you marvelous human being_. "Oh. Isn't this 25A? third floor?" The guy said with a frown,which let Jisung notice how his eyebrows were probably the most beautiful pair of eyebrows he had ever seen in his entire life. "Itis 25A but we're on the fourth floor! Are you new here?" Jisung asked, not ready to let the conversation with that magnificent creature that the destiny had led to his door end. "Yes, I used to live off-campus and I really don't get how floors work in this place," he said with a slightly frustrated voice, which Jisung could completely understand since he was in his same situation the previous year. "I know, I don't know why here the ground floor it's the first floor. I can walk you to your apartment if you want, this place is a maze." "Well, If you don't mind..." the guy answered so Jisung grabbed the first pair of shoes that he could find, he shots a look to Felix who was looking at him clueless and he then proceeded to walk the beautiful boy to his apartment.

"So you said you lived off-campus last year."

"Yeah I lived off-campus for the first two years but this year I had the chance to win a scholarship, so I moved here."

"Oh, so you are a year older than me! What do you study?"

"I guess I'm two years older than you, I started university one year later. I'm a dance major by the way, what do you study?"

"Oh, that's so cool! I'm a music major."

"You should know my roommate Bang Chan then? I heard he's pretty popular amongst music students."

Jisung had a sudden realization, he was so struck by the guy's beauty and he didn't pay attention to the fact that he was looking for Bang Chan...the Bang Chan.

"Oh my God,you're right! He and his friend Changbin are basically legends in our university. That's so cool that you'll be his roommate!"

"Yeah I guess, he seems like a nice guy from what I heard."

They were now infront of 25A but on the third floor, to Jisung's displeasure.

"Here we are!"Jisung said gesturing blatantly at the door.

"Thank you very much! I'm Lee Minho, by the way."

"I'm Han Jisung.I hope you have a nice staying here on campus."

When Jisung came back to his apartment Felix was waiting for him while talking with Hyunjin, which seems like he had just arrived.

"Guys. I Think I've just met the most beautiful person in my life."

"More beautiful than me? I don't think so." Hyunjin replied pretending to be deeply offended.

"He's a dance major like you two! Do you guys happen to know a Lee Minho?"

"If I know Lee Minho, he asks," Hyunjin replied like he was asking something really obvious.

"So?" Jisung said, urging him to say If he knew him or not.

"Of course I do!He is like a dance god! Everyone knows him amongst dance majors and everyone has a crush on him."

"Do you have a crush on him too?" Jisung asked ready to fight.

"Oh God no, he scares me to death." Felix couldn't help but laugh at how spontaneously his friend said that, while Jisung couldn't understand how that magnificent creature could scare anyone, if not because he was too beautiful to be real.

"How can he be scary when he's so beautiful?"

" I don't know,he looks at you with that perfect eyebrows like he's judging you and he never talks with anyone. He only thinks about dancing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :)   
> This is my first full fic in English, so I hope I haven't done any major mistakes since I'm not a native speaker!  
> Chapters are short and I'm gonna update one for every day of the week, I hope you like it!  
> And If you do like it, pls leave a kudo :3 It is good for my fragile writer ego lol  
> Have a good day/night!


	2. Tuesday

“So here's the plan,” Jisung said to Felix, who was sitting cross-legged on his bed, still half asleep. “You and Hyunjin have to find out his schedules, so I can pretend that I'm coming to see you guys dancing or something like that and I can bump into him!”

“I don't like this plan, because it sounds like Hyunjin and I have to do all the work when we don't even care,” Felix commented yawning.

“Lee Felix. How can you be so mean to your best friend? I need your help, please!”

“Why don't you just pass by his apartment since you know where he lives?”

“Because...because!”

“Because?”

“Because reasons.”

“Wow. That was a really mature answer.”

Since nor Felix or Hyunjin were eager to help Jisung in his masterplan to meet Minho, he decided that he would take a chance and pass by his apartment but it didn't work. So he tried to go around the dance practice room area but nothing there too. He came back to his apartment when it was past 7 pm really sad and discouraged. All his friends were there because every Tuesday they had a tradition to have dinner together and watch some drama. “What is that face? Why do you look so miserable?” Jeongin asked when Jisung throw himself to his bed without even say hi to his friends. “Because I tried everything possible to meet Minho but it didn't work!” Jisung answered with a whiny voice.

“Have you tried to look at Bang Chan's Instagram?” Seungmin suggested.

“Why should've I?”

“Because he's his roommate? You said that Minho has a private profile and you don't want to add him because you are a coward, have you tried with Bang Chan's or Changbin's?” “That's actually a pretty good idea, Minnie!”

Jisung was suddenly feeling better and searched Bang Chan's profile on Instagram and found out that his profile was open and that apparently he followed him, even if he didn't remember that. “Yes he did a story!!!” he said basically screaming and all the boys gathered around his phone to look at the story: a picture of a Korean bbq that was close to the campus with _first roomies dinner out_ written on it.

“I know what you're thinking but please don't say it.” Hyunjin said when Jisung looked at them with the cutest face he could pull off.

“PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS” Jisung said pouting.

“I'm not going to the Korean bbq just because you want to meet your crush, I am not doing it,” Seugmin replied. “Please please please please pleaaaaseeeeee”

That's how the five of them ended up going to the restaurant, instead of spending their night watching dramas and eating junk food. “Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god they are here!” Jisung said when they entered the restaurant.

“Wasn't that the main point of all of this?” Jeongin said exasperated.

“Yes, but I didn't actually think about what I wanted to do once I was here!”

“Jisung. I love you but you can be so fucking stupid sometimes.” Hyunjin said, followed by Seungmin “You really are the worst gay I have ever met.”

“Ok, guys. We know that Jisung is a panicked gay but we will help him, ok?” Felix suggested, seeing how panicked his friend looked.

They asked the waitress where they could sit but the stars weren't in Jisung's favor because she gave them the furthest table from Minho & Co. “Don't you have another table?” Jisung asked the waitress. “The other ones are all reserved, I'm sorry. This the only one that is available.”

The waitress answered and that was the moment where Hyunjin knew he had to use his charms to find a better table: “Can't you switch one of the reserved tables with this one? My friend here really needs to sit close to that table with the three guys there, because he really likes the one with the orange sweater. Can you please help us?” he said with the smoothest voice possible, biting his lips in the process and brushing his hair when he finished talking.

Jisung became so red that his friends were afraid he was about to explode but it worked. “Well...I mean, I think I can do something. Just wait here a little bit.”

The waitress came back after five minutes with a huge smile on her face and showed them at which table they could sit, which was right next to Minho's table. Jisung's heart was beating so fast that he thought he might just get out of his ribcage. “I wanted to sit close to them but not so close,” he said under his breath, close to a mental breakdown. "It's ok Sungie, it's perfect. Just calm down and say hi to him.” Felix said patting his friend's back, knowing how nervous he must felt.

When they arrived at their table though, Jisung was so nervous that he didn't look up not even a second, so It was impossible for him to meet Minho's eyes and say hi to him. “What are you doing??” Hyunjin said hitting Jisung with his elbow. “Ouch! I'm sorry, I panicked ok?? He's too beautiful and I don't know what to do!”

They were still arguing when they heard a voice calling Jisung's name “Jisung? Han Jisung?” It was Minho peeking from Changbin's shoulder. “It's you! That's why you looked familiar when I saw you coming inside!” Jisung was about to pass out but he managed to say “ha ha ha yeah It's me I guess” then mentally face palmed himself because he didn't sound cool at all.

“Oh, so you must be the kid that helped Minho to find our place!” Chan said looking at him with a kind smile. “Yeah, the dorms can be a maze....” The convo was interrupted by the waitress that came to their table to get the order, for the rest of the dinner they talked casually between a dish and another but most of the time Jisung talked with his friends and Minho with his.

Minho and his friends finished to eat before them since they came earlier and they stopped at their table before going home, Jisung could speak a little bit with Minho and he was happy about it, he even caught that he had class until 2 pm and then he had to do the laundry, so he mentally noted that. Maybe if he was lucky enough he could have met him in the laundry room.

“Well, I call it a success!” Hyunjin said when the other three guys got out of the restaurant. “Also....Felix, don't think that I hadn't notice how you looked at Chan.” Hyunjin added, making Felix blush “I-I d-don't know wh what you're talking about!” he answered stuttering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really is an alternative universe if Chan is active on Instagram and he uploads stories too lol  
> I hope you guys are liking this story <3  
> Also, I don't really know how ao3 works so I hope I'm posting the chapters in the right way hahha  
> Have a good day/night <3


	3. Wednesday

Jisung threw himself on the bed suffocating a fake cry on his pillow, “I hate my life!” he then yelled – always in the pillow – and then got up to look at his roommate that was looking at him with an annoyed look (he was playing his videogames after a very long day of classes and he really didn't want to listen to Jisung's love complaints but he knew he still had to) “What's now?” Felix asked him, “I have waited until now for Minho at the laundry but he didn't show up! I stayed in that nasty place for six fucking hours!!” he then proceeded to yell in frustration in his pillow again. Felix was completely done with him and it was only Wednesday, he considered for a moment to ask Hyunjin to switch rooms for a day. “And why did you wait for him at the laundry? Did you guys have a date?” “Of course we didn't, Lixie! I told you about my plan yesterday!” Felix looked really confused so Jisung guessed he didn't remember. “I told you that I heard him saying to Changbin that he was going to do laundry after class and he finished class at 2 pm. So I went to the laundry around 2:30 pm and I stayed there for almost six hours, waiting for him. I tried to study but I was too frustrated and upset to do it so I wasted an entire afternoon. I was actually thinking to stay some more but I was too hungry and I thought that I had to collect the little dignity that I still have and come back here.” Jisung expected his roommate to comfort him but he actually burst out laughing. “What? Why are you laughing at me?” “Because I can't believe you stayed for 6 hours at the laundry to see that guy! You know him since Monday, Ji! I know you always act like this when you have a crush but _God_ ” and he kept on laughing, while Jisung was in disbelief. He was going to hit him with a pillow and go to Jeongin to complain about Minho and Felix when they heard a strange noise from outside, like someone who was trying to open the door. Felix stopped abruptly to laugh and they both stared at each other in fear “What's that? Is someone trying to get inside?” being the scaredy-cat that they both were, no one of them wanted to go and check what was going on until they decided to go together (but Jisung was the one that had to actually open the door to see what was happening), so when Jisung finally opened the door a guy almost fall in his arms. “Fuck!” the said guy said and Jisung was screaming internally because the alleged robber\killer was actually Minho.

“Jisung? Oh, fuck don't tell me I got the apartment wrong again!” Minho asked with a frustrated voice and Jisung rebutted “I'm afraid you mistook our apartment for yours again” “God I hate this dorm. That's why I couldn't open the fucking door” _God he's so sexy when he swears, how can he even be real? Like?_ “I'm sure it will become easier to go to the right floor sooner or later” “I hope that too.”He was about to say something else when he heard his phone ringing “Oh sorry I have to get it, It's Chan.” He said before picking up, Jisung didn't know what to do while waiting for him to end the call and he didn't want to look like he was eavesdropping on his conversation so he turned towards Felix to talk with him but his roommate was already sitting on his bed. He tried to shot a look at him but he was already back at his game. He was trying to catch his attention when Minho ended his call “Have you eaten yet?” _No, because I was waiting for you at the laundry_ "No, I just got home." "Do you want to grab something at the food court with me? I was craving for some Panda Express." _HIS HE ASKING ME TO HAVE DINNER WITH HIM AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT TO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ "Sounds good. Let me grab some money and my shoes." And that's how the karma decided to reward Jisung for spending an entire afternoon at the laundry.

“So how is going your dorm life?” Jisung asked Minho, they were sitting at one of the tables at the food court that was almost empty, it was always like that at that time of the evening. “It would be better if I could find my apartment.” “Ahahahah I promise It will get easier.” “I hope so but I feel like that I will try to open your and Felix's door for a long time.” “Not that I complain” “Oh? Is that so?” _SHIT DID I SAY IT OUT LOUD?_ Jisung face became instantly red and he tried his best to recollect himself and try to say something that could justify what he had just say. “I- I mean...I like staying with you, so I don't mind.” he finally managed to say, It was actually the truth but he immediately regretted saying that, they knew each other since Monday and he was afraid that Minho could feel weirded out by what he said. “I like staying with you too, you're nice. And you eat like a squirrel. Cute.” that was the moment where Jisung choked on his water and Minho laughed with his AH AH AH type of laughter, which, of course, Jisung loved. “So how's living with Chan and Changbin?” Jisung asked trying to change the topic of the conversation, also because he wanted to know more about the older and he felt like that improvised dinner was the right moment to do so. “We get along well, even If we have met just three days ago. I was supposed to go to dinner with Chan but he dumped me because he was working on a track with Changbin and I feel like this kind of thing will happen quite frequently,” he said with a soft laugh, completely different from the one he used before to tease Jisung. “But I got to have dinner with you, so It's ok. Or maybe even better.” Minho added with a smirk, which made Jisung flustered for the billionth time that night but he finally got the courage to flirt back this time: “Maybe? _It is_ better.” Jisung was quite proud of his answer and Minho was pretty shocked “Han Jisung, look at you. I prefer you when you're flustered”

When Jisung came back to his room, he was happy. Minho was really beautiful but he was really funny too and he enjoyed talking with him about their lives, their roommates, school...It was nice knowing him better, especially because he felt that now he didn't have to find excuses (like spending an entire afternoon at the laundry) to meet him, he felt like now if he wanted to hang out with him he could have just knocked at his door without being too intrusive or awkward. Or he could have texted him if only he wasn't so shy to ask him for his number. _It's ok, I've been bold enough tonight. One step at a time._ Felix was still playing his videogames, Jisung wondered if he was playing since he left their room, since Felix was completely capable to do so.

“Are you still playing from before?”

“No, I stopped to eat something. I would never neglect food for gaming.”

“I'm not so sure about that.”

Felix threw a pillow to Jisung, sticking his tongue out “So how was your dinner with Minho?”

Jisung was happy that his friend asked him about Minho, so they spend the next two hours talking about his dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I edited this work at least 20 times bc apparently Idk how to use ao3 :D  
> Anywaysss just wanted to say that Jisung is basically me lol I hope you guys are enjoying this story!


	4. Thursday

Jisung hated Thursdays because all his friends had class during lunchtime, so he had to have lunch alone. They usually eat something at the cafeteria but when he was alone he usually just grabbed something at the mini-market at the food court and eat it in his room and that was what he was about to do when he met Chan and Changbin.

“Hey, Jisung! Are you going to class?” Chan asked with a bright smile. “Hey, Guys! I'm actually going to buy something for lunch. What about you guys?”

“You're not eating at the cafeteria?”

“I usually do but on Thursday I'm alone so I prefer to grab something and eat it at my place.”

“Come with us then! We were just going to eat, Minho will join us too.”

That was very distant from his idea of comfort zone but they seem pretty nice and It was definitely better than eating alone and plus he would meet Minho. “Sounds good! It's definitely better than eating a sad burrito in my room.”

Jisung was glad to note that he felt comfortable around those two guys that he didn't really know, they talked a lot about music and about their projects, he was so invested in their conversation that he actually forgot he was waiting for Minho, that's why when he arrived at their table his heart skipped a beat: he had messy hair, he was wearing a plain white shirt with a black hoodie and Jisung was _whipped_.

“What's up losers?” Minho greeted Chan and Changbin and he smiled brightly to Jisung “Hey, Jisung! What are you doing here with these two old and boring men?” which Chan and Changbin protested in sync “Hey I'm just one year older than you!” and “Hey I'm actually one year younger than you!” and Minho reacted with an evil laugh.

“So has Chan asked you about Felix yet?” Minho asked Jisung, sitting next to him while Chan's ears became redder than the kimchi he was eating “ _Minhooo!!!”_ he whined covering his face with his hands, Jisung was not understanding what was happening, “I can't believe we know each other since _literally_ 3 days and you are already so mean to us.” Changbin said. “You should be glad I'm already feeling at ease with you guys so I don't have to pretend I'm a nice guy” Minho answered with a smirk. “Anyways, Chan couldn't stop to talk about how cute Felix was – and I quote – _Oh my god he's Australian like me, can you believe we are both from Sydney? And have you noticed his freckles?_ ” Chan was by then an awkward and cringing mess. “That's not the way I talked!!” He tried to protest, Changbin giving him a soft pat on the back. “Don't look at me like that, Binnie! I'm doing this for him.” which Changbin just answered with “Little brat.”

Jisung wanted to help him in some way but he didn't know what to do, he was actually happy that Chan felt that way towards Felix, since his roommate said that he was cute too when they came back to their room that night. “Felix is single...and I think you should add him on Instagram and maybe dm him. I think he will be happy If you do it.” Jisung said to Chan, who looked embarrassed but glad to hear that to the point that it gave him the strength to have his revenge with Minho: “Anyway Jisung, Minho is teasing me because of Felix but he couldn't stop talking about you either, you know? He said that you looked really cute with that hoodie yesterday and that you remind him of a squirrel.” Chan said with a satisfied look on his face, hoping to make Minho a little bit embarrassed but he failed miserably “Yes, It's true. I told them how cute you look when you eat like a squirrel” he said without even flinching, while Jisung was a mess. He started to blush so much that he was afraid to explode right there and then and he tried to say something but he was just a stuttering mess. Chan was bewildered by the audacity of his new roommate, who was just sitting there with a teasing smile on his face. _He said I was cute and that I look like a squirrel to them too? Did he talk ABOUT ME with HIS ROOMMATES? Ohmygodohmygodohmygod aaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaAAAAAAaa He thinks I'm cuteeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ Changbin looked at him with an understanding look “I'm sorry, he's just shameless”.

The lunch went by talking about school and mainly with Minho teasing anyone at that table, It was embarrassing but It was also kind of wholesome to see how the three roommates got along, you would believe they knew each other for years from an outside look. They then started to talk about Chan's birthday that It was on Saturday “You should do something to celebrate!” Minho suggested while sipping his iced americano ( Jisung had noted that he liked coffee as much as he did, so _a lot_.)

“I don't really like celebrating, to be honest, It's not a big deal. Maybe we can go to eat something out.” “It sounds so boring and sad, you're turning 23, not 83.” Minho teased Chan for the billionth time but this time Changbin was on his side “Minho's right, you should do something! You should at least get wasted.”

“I don't know guys...” Chan was still not very convinced about the celebrating idea. “I have an idea. If you do something simple for your birthday, you could invite freckles boy.” Minho then said with an evil smile, Chan's ears became red again and Jisung realized that If he invited Felix, he would have invited him too...so that meant he could spend a lot of time with Minho, hence he decided that he had to convince Chan to celebrate. Felix could spend some time with Chan and know him better and he could spend time with Minho, so it was a win-win situation.

“Felix loves birthdays! I'm sure he will be happy to come if you invite him!” Jisung said feeling like a snake but you gotta do what you gotta do. Chan was by then speaking with his face on his hands, letting frustrated and embarrassed noises from time to time “But it will be weird if I invite him since I basically talked with him for five minutes” Jisung saw that Minho was about to give up but he had an idea “I can say to him that it was all very casual like you guys were talking about your birthday when you said – Oh Jisung you should come!- and then I went – I don't know Chan, I don't know your friends and I'm really shy!- and that's when you said -You can bring your friends too If you want! The more the merrier!” There was silence for few seconds and Jisung thought he said something wrong, so he started to feel embarrassed and he was about to stutter some apology when Minho gave him a big pat on the back and said “That's a really good idea, Jisungie!” _Jisungie?_ “See? That's a perfect plan. We'll get you a boyfriend Chan, you can't always think about music, you have to think about dick too sometimes.” “MINHOOOOO!!! Jisung was sure he heard Chan keyboard smash in real life and he felt bad for him and found him adorable at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is whipped and I don't blame him


	5. Friday

When Jisung woke up Felix was already out for his morning classes and he had left a note written cutely on his bed:

_I found out that juniors dance majors have a demonstration dance class today and everyone can watch it. It's open to EVERY student of the university. 12 pm 3rd floor Dance building class J-1 <3 _

_Love, Lixie_

_PS: you are particularly dumb in the morning so in case you haven't understood Minho will be there too since he's one of the best dance students PPS: Hyunjin and I will be there too so we can go together_

Jisung looked at his phone and noticed It was already 11:00 am so he had to hurry, why didn't Felix simply wake him up? He rushed to the bathroom and took a shower in record time, he contemplated his wardrobe for about 5 minutes trying to decide what to wear when he finally ended up deciding on a mustard yellow hoodie, baggy light blue and white bottoms, and since he hadn't time to style his hair he put a black beanie on. The dance building was about 10 minutes walk from his dorm, he went there sometimes when he picked up Felix and Hyunjin after their classes. He was anticipating the demonstration class, he was really curious to see Minho dancing from the very first moment he knew he was a dance major and his heart was beating fast due to his fast pace, his curiosity and just the idea that he was about to see Minho again, even If it had been a day since the last time he had seen him.

When he arrived at the class, Felix and Hyunjin were already there waving at him from where they were sitting, basically in one of the first rows. Jisung's plan was to be lowkey and just watch him from behind but he didn't think that for their friends It was actually part of their classes to see their elders perform, so It was natural for them to want to see the choreography up close.

“Oh my God I thought you wouldn't make it,” Felix said to Jisung when he sat next to him “Well, you should have called me! Luckily I woke up at 11 am so I could make it.” “Well, the important this is that you made it! We found out about it this morning. Oh, there it is!” Hyunjin said when the selected class of juniors dancers entered the practice room. They were about fifteen people, both girls and boys and they all looked kind of intimidating. A girl with short pink hair took the microphone and introduced the class

“Goodmorning everyone, we are the selected class from the academic year 2020\2021, we are going to perform 3 choreographies. There will be a dance cover and two original choreographies, which were choreographed by us. Have fun!” There was a loud cheer and then, when the music started to play, everyone fell silent.

Minho was at the center of the formation and he looked really focused, in fact, Jisung doubted that he had spotted him amongst the crowd. Jisung tried to look at the whole choreography and to all the other students but he couldn't take his eyes off Minho: his aura while dancing was completely different, he was fully focused on what he was doing and he didn't miss a single beat of the song, moving gracefully when the choreography required so and being more sensual and strong when the atmosphere changed. Jisung wasn't a dance expert but he could understand why Felix and Hyunjin told him Minho was famous amongst the dance majors. He was just perfect.

When the class finished their three choreographies there was a loud cheer from the audience and even when they left the practice room the people there kept on cheering and commenting on how good they were. “Wow, they're so so good. We need to work hard Lixie! I want to be in the selected class too next year” Hyunjin said with his eyes sparkling and they kept commenting on the performances using technical words that Jisung didn't understand but he wasn't paying attention anyway, since he was still in awe from what he had seen. He wished he could talk with Minho and compliment him for his dancing but they all disappeared as soon as the demonstration ended so he mentally noted that he had to do it when he would meet him at Chan's birthday party.

“Ji we're meeting up with Seungmin and Jeongin for lunch, are you coming with us?” Felix asked him waking him up from his trance due to Minho's body rolls. “Ah...Yes, sounds good to me. I need to talk with my professor for a track I'm working on at 3 pm so I have plenty of time”

“Jisung...what's bothering you? You've been sighing for 10 minutes now and I can't' enjoy my ramyun if you keep on acting like a 12 years old teen drama girl in love.” Seungmin said to his friends who hadn't even eaten yet what was inside his dish. “Guys...I think I'm in love with Minho.” Jisung admitted after pondering how to put it in words.

“You can't be in love with him, you know him literally since Monday. We're not in The Cure's song _Friday I'm in love_ , you idiot.” Seungmin rebutted, which costed him to be hit by Felix's elbow on his ribs. “Ouch!! I'm just telling the truth!” Seungmin protested “No, you're just being a mean puppy and you know that people don't like mean puppies. People like cute and adorable puppies, which you are not at this moment. Anyway, Jis. Are you sure you are in love with him?” Felix asked his friend taking his hands in his. “I don't know...I know you are supposed to really know a person to say you're in love with them...but I swear it's not only because of his looks...I mean, I'll be lying if I say that his beauty was not the first thing I noticed about him but It's a lot more than that. I like the way he laughs, the way his eyes looks like crescent moons when he smiles, I like the fact that when he listens to someone speaking or he doesn't know what to say he goes “mmh”, I like how he rolls his eyes when he's confused, the way he acts like he doesn't care but he really does, the way he looks when he's dancing...” Jisung noticed that his friends were all looking at him with a dumbfounded expression, which made him realizes that he was rambling about Minho's for five minutes, so he suddenly felt really embarrassed and his face turned super red.

“Jesus Ji, you really are _whipped_ for this man.” Hyunjin commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii :)  
> Idk If It was clear that Jisung's outfit it's from the vlive they did for IN Life bc I LOVE THE WAY HE WAS DRESSED It was soo soft ksdjofhwiuhqwdh  
> I know this chapter is kinda short but we got Jisung hopelessly in love and the next two will be longer!


	6. Saturday

tw // mention of alcohol

“I don't have anything to wear,” Felix said, looking at his whole wardrobe scattered on his bed and on the floor. Jisung and Felix had a sort of tradition for every time they had a special night and they needed to get dressed up: they would start to getting ready at least 2 hours before, they would choose their outfits doing little fashin shows while drinking something and blasting music in their speakers, the night of Chan's birthday wasn't as an exception. Twice's _Dance the night away_ was playing loudly, they were already at their second bottle of soju and there were no outfit's ideas to be seen. “I don't have anything to wear either,” Jisung responded sitting dramatically on his bed.

“Why didn't we go shopping yesterday?

“Because we said that we had to save our money since we have a lot of clothes. Terrible idea.”

“Terrible idea. I want to open another bottle of soju but I don't want to get to the party already drunk.”

“I need some liquid courage for tonight, so let's open the other bottle. It's the last one! We'll be a little tipsy and a lot less nervous.”

“Deal.”

And that's how, when Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin arrived at Jisung and Felix's house they found their friends dancing in their underwear to _Fancy_ , singing their lungs out and very far from sober and ready to go to the party. “Guysss you're here!!!” Jisung said when he saw his friends staring at them with a perplexed look and he threw his arms around Hyunjin neck “Babyyyy” Hyunjin moved his friend's arms aside from his neck and sighed deeply, trying not to get mad. “I can't believe you guys got drunk before the party. Do you have any idea of how much time did I spend to style my hair like this??” he said gesturing dramatically to the little braids he did, using his hair and sparkling red threads. “Guys, how many bottles of soju did you drink?” Jeongin asked ignoring Hyunjin. “Not so many....” Felix said looking at Jisung's and then bursting out laughing together with him. “Guys. We need to find a solution for this mess, the party starts at 9 pm, if we can make them sober up we can be on time to be fashionably late.” Seungmin said taking care of the situation. “How can you fix this mess? They're completely drunk, we won't be ready before 2 hours. I think we should just put them to sleep and text Chan that we won't make it.” Jeongin rebutted with a disconsolate face. “He's right, Minnie. Ugh, I really wanted to party!! What should we say to Chan?”

Meanwhile, the two drunk boys had reached the depressive state, so they were both sitting on the bed staring into the void “I can't believe I'm so stupid. This was a perfect chance to get to see Miho.” Jisung was saying, followed by an even more depressed Felix “At least you already know him. This was my shot to talk properly with Chan, fuck! I'm so stupid! Why did we drink so much??” “I guess we got too excited” and they hugged each other with teary eyes.” “I really think they are the worst gays in the world.” Jeongin commented that little scene, followed by an “Agreed” by both Hyunjin and Seungmin.

**Apartment 25A, third floor**

The small living room of Chan and Minho's apartment was packed with people that they didn't even know, what was started as a “small party for Chan's birthday” had turned into a gathering of a lot of students that couldn't miss the opportunity of a party hosted by Bang Chan, since it was the first (and obviously last) time he ever organized something. Minho spotted a bunch of dance students too and he didn't have any will to talk with them, so he was trying to sneak into his room when Chan called him “Minhooo!!! This is a disaster. I don't know half of the people here and Jisung just dmed me on Instagram telling me that he won't make it to the party. I did this stupid party basically to have a chance to talk with Felix and he's not even coming!” he said the last part whining and Minho was kind of sad too to know that Jisung wasn't coming.

“Did he say why he's not coming?”

“He just said that he had an inconvenience and he won't be able to come and that he's really sorry.”

“What time is it?” “It's 10:30 pm. Why?”

“Because I have an idea to get rid of all these stupid people.”

Minho went to the middle of the room without giving Chan any explanation, grabbed a chair, and stand on it. “Everybody listen up! Unfortunately, we're out of alcohol but I heard there is this huge party going on in the Athletics building! There will be alcohol and music so we should all go there and have fun! What do you think about it?” There was a huge response from the crowd and they all slowly left the apartment, when there was no one left in the room except Chan, Changbin, and him, Minho locked the door and let out a sigh. “How easy is it to fool drunk and overhyped people?” Chan and Changbin looked at him in adoration “Wow.” “I know, I know. So, It will be your birthday for another hour more or less. Any wishes, birthday boy?” Minho asked his roommate. “Well...I know It sounds stupid but I was really looking for Felix tonight. I don't know, I liked the idea to know him better, It such a shame they couldn't come.” Chan answered sadly. “Give me your phone.” “What do you need my phone for?” “Just give me your phone, trust me. Did I or did not I send away that bunch of drunk folks?” “You did. Here.” Minho opened Instagram and looked for Jisung's chat and send a vocal message “I can't believe you were the one that had the perfect idea to have freckles boy here and then you retreated. For your fault our birthday boy here it's sad. Shame on you. Ah, It's Minho by the way.” “What- you can't send that!!” Chan said trying to get his phone back. “Well, I did. Now we have to wait for a response, in the meantime...Changbin please tell me you hidden that bottle of wine.” “ Who do you think you're talking to? Of course, I did! I couldn't bear to see that bottle of fine wine drank by those people.”

The tree friends were sipping their expensive wine, enjoying the calm of the empty living room, and waiting for a response from Jisung. What Minho didn't want to admit was that he was waiting for that answer as much as his roommate was and what he didn't know was the chaos that his voice message created amongst the five friends in the apartment above.

**Apartment 25A, fourth floor**

“We have to go to that fucking party now!!!!” Jisung was walking back and forth his room with his hands in his hair. “So Chan is waiting for me??? I can't believe I made him sad on his birthday. What kind of person does that?” Minho's message created utter chaos but it seemed like it helped to sober up the two roommates. “But we already say you had an inconvenience, how we will show up now? It's like 11 pm!” Seungmin said trying to get some sense in the two guys' heads. “I don't know, we can say that I was feeling sick but I got some pills and lay down on my bed and that now I feel better! I just need to answer him and get ready!” “Yes! We can do it, I feel better now! I don't want to throw out and cry anymore, nor I want to do inappropriate things. I think we can face a party right now!!!” Felix added. “Ok. Answer him and wash your face, in the meantime, we will find an outfit for you two.” Hyunjin said, happy that he could show off his beautiful braids.

“Ok, here's the answer:

_Hey, Minho I'm so sorry >.< I was feeling sick and didn't feel like coming but a pill and a power nap fixed everything! Is the party still going? We'll be there asap. Do you guys think it's ok?”_

**Apartment 25A, third floor**

When Minho heard his phone chiming his heart had a small race up and he found himself looking anticipating what was his notification about, he was really happy to see that Jisung answered him. “Guys Jisung said they'll be here asap!” Minho informed his friends with a huge smile, Chan clapped his hands in tiny but then his face became even paler than the usual “Wait but there's no party going on here, we kicked everyone out! Oh my God, we'll look like losers, what should we do? They are coming to a party but there's just the three of us!” “First of all, it is a party everywhere I am. Secondly, we can meet them here and go to Itaewon or see if there's a party somewhere else on campus. I will say that they missed a huge party but the RA came in so we had to kick everyone out, so we'll look cool too.” “You are a GENIOUS!” Changbin said with admiration.

It was 11:30 pm when the three friends heard someone knocking at the door, Minho checked himself at the small mirror close to the door before opening: he was wearing a black silk shirt, black velvet choker, and black leather pants. In few words, he was stunning, that's why when he opened the door there was a moment of silence from the five guests that were completely bewildered by his beauty, Minho's eyes landed immediately on Jisung's figure: he was wearing a white shirt with a black belt on his tiny waist and black skinny jeans wow he's so beautiful. “Welcome guys! You came just on time to wish Chan a happy birthday!” Minho welcomed them and added immediately “The RA came in so we had to kick everyone out, there were way too many people in here. Luckily the RA is Changbin's friend so he's not gonna report us but we have to keep a low profile for a while.” “Oh, I'm so sorry we missed the party! But at least you hadn't to kick us out I guess! Happy birthday Chan!!” they all wished a happy birthday to Chan and chatted a little bit, while Changbin was preparing something to drink with the bottles he hid before. Even If they didn't really know each other, everything was very easy and smooth like they knew each other for years. “So...I really enjoy your company but I spent like 2 hours styling my hair like this and I can't let all my efforts be wasted. Do you know if there's a party going on somewhere on campus or maybe we can go somewhere...?” Hyunjin asked after half an hour of them staying there talking and drinking. “You styled your hair pretty well indeed and I'm wearing this gorgeous shirt, so I guess you're right, we should go somewhere. Let me check my phone for one moment.” Minho went straight to Instagram to see if there were stories that could lead them to some party, he heard one of the students in his contemporary dance class talking about a party the day before. “Bingo! I found the party, lads. Since It's five minutes to midnight, let's do our last toast for Chan's birthday, and then we will head to the party!” “Happy Birthday Chan!!!” they shouted all together and drank the last glass of wine (except for Jisung and Felix, that pretended to drink during the whole time since they were still trying to recover from the crazy amount of soju they had before)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow tomorrow there will be the last update and this small fic will already be over :( I know the end of this chapter was kinda abrupt but don't worry, the rest of the night will continue tomorrow!  
> Have a good day/ night <3


	7. Sunday

00:15 am

After a 15 minutes walk, where Minho mainly talked with Felix and Hyunjin about dancing and Jisung agreed with Chan and Changibin to meet each other on Monday's at their studio to hear some of the youngest's tracks, they finally arrived at the party. The girl was part of a sorority, so she lived right outside the campus in the residential area, where all the sororities and frat houses were. You couldn't miss the party house, since there were a bunch of drunk people on the porch and you could hear the music from outside. “Lucky bastards, If we do something like that at our dorm we would be kicked out in a second,” Changbin commented when they arrived.

“Lee Minho? A girl with short and pink dyed hair stopped them when they were about to enter, Jisung recognized her as the one who spoke the day before at the demonstration class. "Are you really here or is this a fever dream?" The girl asked Minho with a sarcastic smile. "I may be here or I may be a hallucination due to all the cheap alcohol you drank tonight" Minho rebutted "I am drunk but not that much. It's the first time you come to one of my parties in three years of college, I'm flattered. Go inside and have fun! " The house was packed and some girl group song was blasting out loud, sweaty and drunk people were dancing, making out, drinking ... _I hate this kind of place so much._ That kind of party was the least favorite thing in the world for Jisung. He saw Hyunjin, Jeongin going to find something to drink _we found the perfect place for Hyunjin to show off his braids_ , Felix was finally speaking with Chan and he lost sight of Changbin. He found himself following Minho without even noticing, he saw that a lot of people greeted him and seemed pretty surprised he was there. He didn't really know what to do If not just following Minho and see where he was headed, he finally turned around to face Jisung "Are you still there?" the older asked him "Yeah" he rebutted, and then Minho offered him his hands "So I won't lose you amongst this mess" he added when he saw that Jisung was kind of hesitant to grab his hand _Oh my God please don't let my hand be sweaty_.

They finally arrived at what seemed like a back door "Let's leave this party" Minho said smiling at Jisung and not letting his hand go even when they were outside the house and sat the few steps that were in front of the door. "Why are we leaving?" Jisung asked, even if he was really glad they did. Minho shrugged "I figured you didn't like to be there" "How do you know?"

"Well you stopped talking the exact moment we arrive here and you seemed a little bit tense." Jisung didn't know how to answer that, so Minho hurried to add

“It's ok though, I didn't want to stay here either. I just brought you guys here because you were ready to party but there wasn't any party at our place ... I've never come to this kind of party because I really don't like them. "

"I hate big parties in general, to be honest, staying at your place just the eight of us was my perfect idea of the party but I didn't want to be selfish ... and I didn't want to hear Hyunjin tomorrow complaining about how he wasted a perfect outfit and makeup "

"I don't know him but he seems a little dramatic"

"Oh, you can't even imagine"

They both laughed and then stayed quiet for a while, still holding hands, with the music audible from inside. "Oh my God I know this is song is everywhere but dancing to it makes me so happy!" Minho said when he heard _Dynamite_ playing, so he stood up and start dancing the choreo

“C'mon, I know you know the choreo! Dance with me! " Minho said grabbing Jisung's hands

"That's not true, I don't know it!" the younger rebutted laughing at the older's excitement and embarrassed at the idea to dance in front of him

"Follow me then!" he tried to follow his steps about him but he failed miserably

"It's to fast, I don't know how to keep up!"

"C'mon, it's easy!"

"Duh, you're a dancer, of course it's easy for you!"

“I swear it is actually easy!”

“I swear you think It's easy only because you are a dancer!”

They kept arguing like that until the song ended and it was time for _Feel Special_ “Yes! That's my shit!” and he started to dance and sing along with Twice, It was amazing how at ease he felt with Minho, he usually acted like that only with his close friends. Minho was laughing his ass off to see what a big once Jisung was and how he knew every single word and step of the choreography “And you said you couldn't dance” “Felix and I practiced this song for days! We even went to their concert together!” When the song ended they were both out of breath due to the dancing and laughing.

“Anyway...I saw you dancing yesterday.” Jisung finally gathered the courage to say that,

“I know,” Minho said looking at him with a different look from the ones he always gave him in the past five days.

“You know? You saw me?” Jisung suddenly start thinking _Oh My God I hope I didn't do any stupid face, What If he noticed me because I was staring the whole time?_

“Yeah, you were in the front row so It was pretty difficult to not see you”

Jisung face became of course immediately red “I-I- I w-was a-at the front row because Hyunjin and Felix wanted to see the choreography...” _And I was there because I want to see you_ “I know, they're dance majors....then why, a music major like you, was there?” Minho rebutted with a flirty voice, there was no point in lying, so Jisung admitted “Because I wanted to see you dance”, he said in a low voice, without looking him in the eyes. _Fuck why can't I be a little more cheeky?_

“I'm glad you came, I actually put more effort into dancing because I wanted to impress you”

_He WHAT?_

“You WHAT?” _Fuck, I should stop vocalizing what I think out loud, I will never be cool._

Minho was laughing at the spontaneous answer “Why are you so shocked? I like you, so I wanted to give a good impression. Did It work?”

 _Did It work? Dude I almost got a boner and DID HE SAY HE LIKES ME? I know he probably doesn't mean in the like like meaning BUT Fuck I need to answer something_ “You sure did, you are an amazing dancer. I couldn't take my eyes off you.”

Oh...that's-thank you. I'm kinda hungry, wanna grab something to it?”

 _Am I hallucinating or he was...embarrassed?_ “Oh my God Yes, I'm starving! I'll take you to a combini where I always go with my friends.”

It was already past 2 am, the streets around the campus were almost empty, they just met some people occasionally that were wondering like them, It wasn't that cold to be October but the streets were still wet from the afternoon rain. Jisung had walked those streets countless times with his friends at the most different time of the day but – somehow – walking with Minho made him feel like that route was completely different, like he was in the same street as always but in a parallel universe. It was so easy to talk to him, It was so nice to hear him talking about how much he loved his three cats – Soonie, Doongie and Dori – and how he considered them like his siblings since he was an only child, he could see how his look softened when he showed him some pictures of them. The combini was empty except for them and a lazy cashier, they grabbed ramyun, a box of peanut butter mochi, and – of course – a cup of ice americano each. After debating on who should pay for five minutes (Minho won), they prepared the ramyun and sat at the tables outside the combini.

“There's a question I've meaning to ask you...you don't seem pretty close with the other dance students and I was wondering why,” Jisung asked while he was waiting for his ramyun to cool down a bit. He kept on thinking about how Hyunjin described Minho the first time he asked his friend about him and he couldn't understand how he was so different from that description.

“I tend to not befriend dancers, I can make an exception for Felix and Hyunjin tho, they seem pretty nice.”

“Can I ask you why?”

“It's a long story...I had a dance crew and we were pretty good, we did a lot of busking in Hongdae so a talent scout said that he wanted to hire us. We were super hyped about that, already planning a world tour...but the talent scout said that the agency said they were only interested in me because I was the one with “potential”. My friends didn't react quite well. I declined the offer because they were my crew and I would have never betrayed them but this incident influenced a lot out relationship, their dancer ego was kinda offended I guess...so they slowly cut me off the group and I found my self without a crew and I let the biggest chance of my life to break through the dancing world slip away from my hands.”

“I'm sorry to hear that...Your friends were really unfair and childish to do that to you, It wasn't your fault.”

“I know, but the dance world it's really competitive and I kind of understand their point of view: we spent the same amount of hour to practice and we did the same sacrifices but yet I was the only one to get picked. I used to be very bitter about this whole situation but then I got to go to college and I learned a lot of new styles and techniques, so I'm happy now. Just got some trust issues with dancers tho haha” he said that last part with a bitter laugh and Jisung felt the urge to grab his hand and tell him that everything was going to be fine but he didn't want to seem like he was pitying him, he was glad that Minho trusted him enough to talk about something that was intimate since he was basically a stranger to him.

“The girl with pink hair seems nice tho, maybe you should give her a chance.”

“Sujin, she's a really good dancer. You're right, I should give her a chance. I promise I'll start on Monday! We have to do a duo project and I'll ask her if she wants to be my partner.”

“That's a good start! And you have Chan and Changbin now, you guys seem pretty close even if you know each other for such a little time”

“I'm happy I got Chan as a roommate and that I got to know Changbin through him. I haven't had real friends in a long time except for the one back in my hometown, so It's good to have them. But don't tell them I told you this or else!” Minho said pointing his finger at Jisung, so he lifted his hands up in a gesture of surrender “ I swear! I'll be quiet as a mouse!”

After eating their ramyun and their mochi and drinking their coffee, the two boys decided to go for a walk. Jisung wanted that night to never end, he felt so at ease with Minho, with him was so easy to talk about everything and wander in a half desert city at night. They were walking along the Han river, It was one of Jisung's favorite parts of the city: he loved to sit there and just look at the river and all the people passing by, he wrote a lot of songs there.

“I was thinking that you owe me.”

“ I owe you?”

“Yeah, you saw me dancing but I haven't heard any of your tracks yet. It's not fair.”

“Well on Monday I'm meeting with Chan and Changbin, maybe you could tag along...”

“I want to hear something now.”

“Now? But we are in the middle of the street!”

“I'm 100% positive you have something on your phone.”

“Well, I do but...how could you listen to that? I don't have earphones with me.”

“I'm sure I can hear it well just from your phone speaker.” Jisung was about to argue but he decided to just go along with the older's request, they sat on a bench that faced the river and Jisung started to look among his tracks, trying to decide what should he play for Minho, until he finally decided and put the song on play. Minho moved closer to him to listen better until their shoulders were just a few centimeters apart, which was enough to make Jisung's heart race fast. The recording was pretty bad, he had the good ones on his laptop, in the ones on his phone you could hear the instrumental well but the voice volume was too low,

“I can't hear quite well singing but I like the beat.” Jisung gathered all the courage he had on his tiny body and started to sing:

“ _The boring stories from my head wash away, after the fight in my head, now sit in a very peaceful paradise..._ ” When the song ended they stay quiet for a moment, Jisung not having the guts to look at Minho.

“Wow...you have such a beautiful voice. I love the song so much, you are really good, Ji. I mean it.”

“Thank you. I wrote this song last year, during my first days here. That time I only knew Felix and we had completely different schedules so I spent a lot of time alone, wandering through Seoul's streets: that's how I wrote this song.”

“If this is a song you wrote as a freshman I can only imagine how good your new tracks must be. I know for sure that Chan and Changbin will go nuts when you'll show them.” “Thank you...” He wanted to say something else but he felt suddenly shy, in all the dramas and movies he saw that was a perfect moment for a kiss. Minho was looking at him in a different way and Jisung could feel something in the atmosphere between them had just changed.

“Can I kiss you?” the older finally asked him.

_Is this really happening?_

“I would love to” Jisung rebutted, voice trembling. Minho placed his hand gently on Jisung's cheek and he caressed his hair, then he grabbed his chin and pushed him close to him. They looked into each other's eyes for a while, lips trembling with the desire to kiss the other, eyes wandering back and forth from the slightly open mouth, in the background the faint rumor of the water flowing on Han River. Then, after examining their craving for each other's mouths, Minho placed softly his lips on Jisung's, almost worried to ruin that magic moment, then kiss him again, this time deeper. It was way better than any drama Jisung had seen or any fantasy he had made up in his mind. It was real. It was sweet and rough, It was perfect and everything in between. Jisung would have stayed on that bench, kissing and giggling with Minho forever but when they saw the night getting clearer and the sky coloring in pink and light blue, they realized it was time to get back to the dorm.

When they were just about to turn the corner and arrive in front of the apartment, they heard someone talking, Jisung could recognize Felix's voice everywhere, so he gestured Minho to hush and they tried to see what was happening peaking from the wall, trying to not get caught. Felix was talking with Chan, he had his back against the door and he was looking at Chan with sparkles in his eyes. Minho and Jisung decided to hide behind the wall before they could see them and especially to leave them some privacy until they hear Felix saying “See you later” and the sound of the keys opening the door. “I think I can go now,” Jisung said, even If he didn't really want to let him go. “Yes, I think you should go.” Minho rebutted, without letting Jisung's hand go. Since no one of them was ready to actually go, they indulged in another long and passionate kiss, until they were out of breath and It was really time to go. “See you later” Minho finally said “See you later” Jisung rebutted and he finally went to his apartment.

When Jisung came inside his room, Felix basically ran towards him and he hugged him with so much transport they almost fell on the ground. “Oh My God Ji, I'm so so happy! It was such a wonderful night! How was yours? You have to tell me EVERYTHING, I don't care If it's 6 am and we're about to pass out!”

“Well, you start! I saw you two lovebirds in front of the door chatting”

“Whaaat? Oh my God, this is so embarrassiiiiing” Felix said with his hands on his face.

“Don't worry, we hid as soon as we saw that you two were talking so I haven't seen much. So, speak! I want to know!”

“So when we arrived at the party I stayed a little bit with Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Felix but I lost them after five minutes, while I was looking for them I found Chan and we started to talk. We talked in Korean at the beginning but then he was like “Why are we talking in Korean when we're both Australian!” So we talked in English and you don't know how much I missed hearing the Australian accent! We were in a part of the house where it was kinda quiet but it was still very difficult to talk normally so we decided to get a coffee somewhere else and we spoke so much and laugh and talked about Australia...It was such a beautiful night, Ji! I really like spending time with him. We hugged and held hands, there was a moment when we were about to kiss but I felt like It was too soon so the moment kinda passed, but I'm really happy. We're gonna have dinner together today!”

“I'm so happy, Lixie! I'm gonna have dinner with Minho today too! Anyway I saw how you looked at him and I have never seen you looking at someone like that”

“I know...I don't know, I don't know how I feel about him, I just know that I really like spending time with Chan. But that's enough speaking of me! What about your night?”

“Well...we kissed”

“You WHAAAAAAAAT????”

“It was sooo much better than all the dramas we always watch, we were on a bench facing Han River and....”

Jisung told Felix about his night, answering all his roommate's questions and interrupting now and then to talk about Chan when Felix remembered some details he had forgot to tell and they went to sleep when the day was already started, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE WE FINALLY HAD A MINCHAN CHAN'S ROOM 😭😭 It was so wholesome and I love them so much sigh  
> Anyways, we're finally at the end of this short story, I'm kinda sad it's over :(  
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! And If you did, pls leave kudos 🥺  
> Have a good day/night <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :)  
> This is my first full fic in English, so I hope I haven't done any major mistakes since I'm not a native speaker!  
> Chapters are short and I'm gonna update one for every day of the week, I hope you like it!  
> And If you do like it, pls leave a kudo :3 It is good for my fragile writer ego lol  
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
